Lord of Chaos/Chapter 55
Summary : Gawyn is observing the landscape near Dumai's Wells while most of the Younglings have been positioned at the rear. He spies a horse galloping back toward the group. It is one of his men who dies moments later. Gawyn immediately orders battle preparations. He argues with Galina, but she finally gives in about stopping and making preparations when she sees the dead man. : Rand has been kept folded up in a chest barely large enough for him. He has been baking in the hot sun every day. He can tell Alanna is close but doesn't know what that means. When the wagon stops and the chest is taken down, Rand expects to be let out to be fed. When the chest stays closed he fears they will leave him in there all night and starts shouting to let him out but all he hears is a laugh. : Perrin looks from the top of a ridge and finds a scene from a nightmare. Forty thousand Shaido completely surround a camp of wagons. There is a lot of channeling and some wagons are on fire. There are several hundred Shaido Wise Ones channeling. The fight appears hopeless but Perrin is determined to try to free Rand anyway. As they begin their charge, Perrin calls out to the wolves to come now. Perrin's only thought during the fight is they have to reach Rand. Bera, Kiruna, and the other Aes Sedai join the fight, even though they were not supposed to. Perrin hears a loud boom, then a Gateway opens nearby, and black-coated men pour through and join the battle. Even with the additional help, Perrin believes the fight is almost lost and thinks sadly of Faile. : Rand is still doubled up in the chest when first one, then three more of the shields on him are tied off. With guidance from Lews Therin, he begins to work on those four knots. He breaks one knot, so now there only five and the shield is thinner. Then he breaks another. A third Aes Sedai joins the shield. Frantically Rand gets through the third knot. He pushes at the shield to reach saidin and finally succeeds. He crushes the remaining three 'soft points' in the shield with Spirit. Then he uses Air to explode the chest apart. Nearby are two women who are unconscious and a third who is screaming. A few paces away Min is on the ground and Rand crawls to her to find she is alright and glad to see him. He feels men channeling and sees that Taim and the Asha'man have arrived to rescue him. He begins to shield and knock unconscious the Aes Sedai, beginning with Erian. Gawyn arrives and offers to take Min out of the battle. When she refuses, he rallies the Younglings to cut their way out, vowing that he will see Rand die. The Asha'man create a barrier of Air with Rand and some of Perrin's remaining forces inside. He notices Alanna and the Aes Sedai with her, noting that there are nine. Rand tells Taim to disperse the Shaido, which the Asha'man do with ruthless efficiency by slowly expanding the dome of Air and exploding Shaido as they come inside the dome. The slaughter is so horrific that the Shaido turn and run away. Bera and Kiruna come over to Rand to take charge but he orders them to kneel with the Tower Aes Sedai because they brought nine instead of six. The Salidar Aes Sedai fulfill prophecy by swearing fealty to Rand beneath the ancient banner of the Aes Sedai. Characters * Gawyn Trakand * Galina * Min * Hal Moir * Rajar * Benji Dalfor * Rand * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Perrin * Kiruna Nachiman * Sorilea * Rhuarc * Dobraine * Dannil Lewin * Amys * Bera Harkin * Stepper * Stayer * Loial * Aram * Havien Nurelle * Faeldrin Harella * Masuri Sokawa * Mazrim Taim * Sarene Nemdahl * Coiren Saeldain * Jisao Hamora * Charl Gedwyn * Nesune Bihara * Sulin * Katerine Alruddin * Erian Boroleos * Alanna Mosvani * Jur Grady * Damer Flinn * Fedwin Morr * Eben Hopwil * Jahar Narishma * Peral Torval * Merana Ambrey Referenced * Egwene * Sevanna * Elaida * Faile * Ilyena * Elayne * Mat * Ban al'Seen * Wil al'Seen * Tell Lewin Places * Dumai's Wells Referenced * Tar Valon * Two Rivers * Cairhien * Salidar Items * Red Eagle Banner * Red Wolfhead Banner * Dragon Banner * Banner of Light